Lila's pregnancy
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel isn't feeling sure about the task of parenting, but Lila helps him with it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

Lila and Nathaniel sat inside a living room on the couch. Lila was reading a book, while Nathaniel sat there observing her doing it. He observed how she had her right arm holding the book and the left one lying over her big, round belly. She has been pregnant for around 7 months and had maternity leave until she gave birth to her baby. She was very excited for her and Nathaniel's upcoming first child.

Nathaniel was also excited, that he would soon become a father. On the other side, he was afraid, that he wouldn't be a good father. He was scared, that he wouldn't be good on the parenting.

Lila yawned and put the book, she was reading back on the coffee table in front of the sofa, then glared at her husband.

"Have you got something?" Asked Lila noting, that he was worried about something.

"You know, I've been thinking" Responded Nathaniel.

"Yeah and?" Asked Lila listening to him.

"I kind of...don't feel like I'm going to be a good dad"

"And what makes you say that?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

"You know as I told you about my father, that I never met?" Asked Nathaniel, then Lila got, what he was meaning.

"Nathan, you're not like your father." Said Lila. "You're much better than him"

"I believe that, but I'm referring to take care of him, like knowing, when she gets hungry when she needs a diaper change when she needs love..."

"Let me tell you something," Said Lila. "I don't know that either. But one for sure is, that we're in this together and we will be able to handle her." Said Lila causing Nathaniel to smile a little.

"We will learn from her every day. We will know, what and when she needs something." Said Lila passing her hand on Nathaniel's cheek. "You will be a good father, just believe in you," Said Lila to Nathaniel, which nodded in agreement with her.

"I'll be a much better father than mine was"

"Forget about your father. There's no way, that he and you are or were alike. Your heart is too good to do that, what he did to your mother"

"You're right about, it" Said Nathaniel then Lila smiled and gave him a soft nudge on his nose, then pressed her lips on his to share a kiss. Lila then shrieked after a second and Nathaniel moved back.

"Honey, you're alright?" Asked Nathaniel anxious looking down at Lila stroking her belly. He felt, that she might going on labor.

"Aww, I just felt a kick of her feet," Said Lila and Nathaniel looked at her belly.

"Really?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila grabbed his hand and placed it carefully over her round belly, holding his hand fleet over it. She hold his hand there for a while, then he felt something under his hand, which felt like a boot trying to paddle on his hand, slowly.

"I felt it," Said Nathaniel smiling. "Aww," Said Nathaniel feeling more of the kick of the tiny little feet of the unborn baby.

"So adorable," Said Nathaniel making Lila giggle and place her other hand over Nathaniel's head as he leaned his head down to listen to the belly.

"I can hear something….it's….kind of bubbly…." Said Nathaniel keeping to listen to the belly of her pregnant wife. Lila smiled and remembered of her going the first time to the doctor to do an ultrasound scan.

 _Lila lied on a patient bed with Nathaniel sitting next to her, observing the female doctor putting gel on the belly of Lila. The woman took a short transducer and passed with it around the belly looking at the black screen looking for the baby. Nathaniel observed the screen, then felt somebody pulling his hand, which was Lila, who wanted to hold his hand._

" _There it is," Said the doctor showing the scan on the screen a very small baby._

" _So small," Said Nathaniel as he saw the fetus on the black background._

" _Yes, it is and I think it might be a girl," Said the doctor. "But I'm not that sure. When he or she grows a bit more and we do another ultrasound scan, we might figure it out"_

" _I hope it will be a girl," Said Lila looking excited at her husband._

" _Would be great" Said Nathaniel looking at his wife._

" _Would you like to hear the heartbeat of your child?" Asked the doctor, which made Lila smile more, than before._

" _We can do that?" Asked Nathaniel surprised and the doctor then turned the volume on the apparatus on, so they could hear the heartbeat from their baby beating._

" _Wow", Said Nathaniel surprised and Lila nearly cried as she heard her baby's heartbeat for the very first time._

 _Nathaniel observed how glad Lila was with this, then she glared back at him with an amorous smile._

Lila kept petting Nathaniel's head, while he enjoyed hearing the cute sounds inside the belly of his wife. "Have you already think of a name for our girl?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel shook his head, but still clanged to the belly.

"Nope and you?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila giggled.

"I thought on the name Nathalie," Said Lila and they kept like that, talking about that name and many others, that came into their mind during that time, until they decided together to stick with the first one.


End file.
